About Us
by Daracan' Hyuuga
Summary: Seorang pemuda tampan seperti Naruto jatuh Cinta dengan gadis biasa seperti Hinata! Bagaimana jadinya! Kisah seorang Baka Naruto yang mengejar Cinta-nya seorang Hinata? (Ga pinter buat summary)
1. chapter 1

**About Us.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning!Typo(s), gaje, alur sinetron, dan warning – warning lainnya!**

 **Romance and Drama**

 **.About Us**

 **Bab I, Perjumpaan.**

Seperti kisah yang lainnya, kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah pagi yang cerah dengan burung – burung berkicau diatas pohon dengan indah. Orang – orang mulai berlalu lalang dijalanan untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Ini hari Senin dan kebetulan sekali ini tanggal 1, awal bulan. Tahu apa artinya? Tentu saja hari gajian! Mungkin itu salah satu sebabnya orang – orang berjalan dengan semangat menuju kantor mereka. Tunggu! Di sebuah apartemen kecil ini, ada seorang gadis yang bahkan dijam 10.00 belum bangun!! Astaga, apa dia tidak mau menerima gajinya? Ah, aku lupa memberitahu kalian! Dia ini mahasiswi, jadi…mari kita ganti kalimatnya. Astaga, apa dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah?

Lihatlah itu! Bahkan dia masih berbaring diatas kasur kecilnya itu dengan posisi kedua kakinya berada diatas bantalnya dan kepalanya berada di bawah kolong meja yang berada tepat dihadapan kasur kecilnya.Tiba – tiba terdengar suara handphone berbunyi dan mengusik tidur panjangnya itu.

"Halo.." Jawab gadis itu dengan suara yang khas akan orang yang baru bangun tidur.Tentu saja, dia bahkan menjawab telpon itu dengan mata yang terpejam!

'Hei! Dijam segini kau masih tidur?! Apa kau buta hah?! Kau tidak melihat jam ya?! Apa kau lupa bahwa pagi ini hari Senin!?!'Terdengar suara cempreng dari handphone itu yang langsung membuat gadis itu menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya. Takut jika nanti kesehatan telinganya terganggu.

"Mmmm~ Katakan saja bahwa aku sedang sakit, Ino." Ucapnya sambil menyamankan dirinya kembali dibawah selimut tipisnya itu.

'Apa kau bodoh! Ini sudah pukul 10 pagi dan kau masih belum bangun?!! CEPAT BANGUN DARI KASURMU, HINATA!! Kelas pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Ibiki – sensei!! Kita juga harus mengumpulkan tugasnya, cepat bangun baka!! Kebetulan hari ini Ibiki – sensei belum datang, jadi cepatlah bersiap dan datang ke kampus!!Aku tunggu kedatanganmu di kelas, Jaa ne!!'Teriakan keras nan cempreng itu langsung membuat mata gadis itu langsung terjaga kembali. Baru saja dia akan bangun, terdengar suara..

BRUGH!!!

"Aishh, kenapa kepalaku bisa berada di kolong meja ini?! Ittai.." Gerutunya sambil mengusap dahinya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya yang bersarang(?) di bawah kolong meja itu. Sesegera mungkin, Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Beruntung dia bukan seperti mahasiswi lain yang memerlukan waktu 1 jam hanya untuk bersiap – siap, dia hanya butuh 10 menit. Tanpa banyak bersiap, Ia langsung menyambar laptop dan tasnya yang Ia gunakan untuk kuliah dan menggunakan sepatu N*ke nya dan lari keluar apartemen.

Sialnya, saat itu lift sedang banyak yang menunggu. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu, Ia langsung menuruni tangga darurat dari lantai 10 menuju ke lantai paling dasar. Setelah itu, dia celingak – celinguk mencari taxi tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Langsung saja, Ia meneruskan kembali larinya. Didalam hati Ia merasa bersyukur karena pernah mengikuti lomba lari dan bela diri karena saat ini, dia sangat membutuhkan kekuatan larinya itu.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, dia berhasil masuk ke universitasnya tercinta. Dari kejauhan, Ia bisa melihat sahabatnya, Kiba sedang berbincang dengan Ibiki – sensei yang sebenarnya hanya pembicaraan untuk mengecoh guru galak itu agar tidak masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum Hinata masuk.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menerangkan materi ini sekali lagi Ibiki – sensei? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti tentang materi ini.." Pinta Kiba yang membuat Ibiki menghela nafas sekali lagi. Dia sudah menerangkannya pada Kiba berulang kali. Kiba yang juga melihat Hinata dari kejauhan langsung menggerakkan matanya kearah lain yang nantinya akan menuju kelas mereka. Hinata yang sepertinya menangkap kode dari Kiba langsung mengangguk dan sebelum Ia melanjutkan larinya dia membuat symbol cinta dari kedua tangannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kiba pun tersenyum dan membentuk symbol cinta juga tanpa menyadari bahwa Ibiki – sensei menatapnya aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba?" tanyanya. Kiba langsung gelagapan dan kembali menatap guru yang paling Ia sayangi ( baca : benci ) tersebut."Ah, tidak ada apa – apa sensei. Oh, jadi intinya kita harus menjaga kesehatan kita agar tidak terkena penyakit Kanker ini kan? Baiklah, Arigatou sensei. Saya permisi dulu!" Sejurus kemudian, Ibiki hanya menatap kearah larinya Kiba tadi dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kiba langsung duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang beristirahat setelah lari marathon(?) tadi. "Ehem! Jadi, kurasa kau punya hutang pada kami Hinata – chan." Sindirnya. Hinata hanya mendengus sebal mendengar hal itu dan mulailah sesi cerita itu sampai akhirnya Ibiki – sensei datang ke kelas.

Selesai berkutat dengan kelas yang penuh dengan udara beracun itu, Hinata akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar dengan bebas. Tanpa memberitahu Ino dan Kiba, dia meluncur sendirian menuju ke kantin kampus tanpa menghiraukan mereka berdua yang kini sibuk celingak – celinguk mencarinya. Sebelumnya, Hinata menikmati ramen cup nya dengan khidmat ditemani jus jeruk disampingnya sebelum kedua makhluk (?) ini datang dan mengusik ketenangannya.

"Hoho, kau berusaha melarikan diri dari kami." Sindir Ino. Kiba menyetujui hal tersebut dengan mengangguk. Tiba – tiba datanglah sahabat mereka yang rambutnya penuh uban. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Otsutsuki Toneri. Ia langsung duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang gembira ataupun bahagia. "Lho, mukamu kenapa Toneri – chan? Seperti pakaian yang tidak disetrika saja.."Tanya Ino. Jangan bertanya kenapa Ino memanggilnya dengan suffiks "chan"!! Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijelaskan #plak*oke abaikan*.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya sedikit mengejek itu semakin membuat wajah Toneri semakin merengut. Kali ini, Hinata yang bertanya ,"Kau kenapa Toneri – kun?". Tentu saja jika Hinata yang bertanya Toneri akan langsung menjawab, "Kalian tahu, fansgirlku lama – lama semakin menyebalkan!! Kali ini, mereka bahkan nyaris membuatku buta karena blitz kamera mereka!! Mungkin seharusnya aku memang mengambil kelas yang sama saja dengan kalian agar tidak ada yang menggangguku lagi!!"

Seketika , mereka bertiga dengan kompak memutar matanya membentuk pola melingkar, bosan. Hampir setiap hari, Toneri bercerita tentang kelakuan mengerikan fansgirlsnya. Jangan heran, Toneri juga salah satu lelaki yang sangat diinginkan oleh para wanita dikampusnya. Bahkan, tanpa menoleh pun, Kiba tahu bahwa begitu banyak pasang mata yang tengah mengawasi gerak – gerik mereka. Terkadang, mereka merasa jika mereka adalah sekelompok penjahat atau pencuri yang patut diawasi. Sungguh, miris sekali..

" Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja? Beri aku sebuah saran!" gerutu Toneri. Hanya Kiba yang melotot saat mendengar kalimat itu, " Hei!! Apa kau pikir kami psikiater apa?! Kami bertiga selalu mendengar ocehanmu itu, aku bahkan sampai heran kenapa para gadis dikampus tergila – gila padamu?! ".

" Hei, kita kan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Mungkin saja kan kalian di masa depan menjadi psikiater? Lagipula, aku tahu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Kau pasti iri dengan ketampanan ku kan?" Ucapnya narsis dengan pose kedua jari nya yang berada dibawah dagunya dengan matanya yang Ia sipitkan. Dalam dua detik, wajah Kiba langsung pucat bahkan membiru, Ino menutup mulutnya yang seperti akan mengeluarkan cairannya dan Hinata yang tiba – tiba berdiri dan membawa ramen cupnya.

"Hei, hei! Hinata – chan, kau mau kemana?! " teriaknya pada Hinata yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Oke, abaikan peristiwa gaje diatas -_-

Hinata kini berada didepan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan, "DILARANG MASUK!!!". Namun, tanpa menghiraukan tulisan yang terpampang JELAS di pintu itu, Hinata langsung membukanya. Jadi, apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu hingga membuat Hyuuga Hinata melanggar tulisan itu? Gudang? Tempat rahasia?

Sayangnya, bukan kedua itu. Oh, ayolah !! Jangan banyak melakukan teka – teki garing Author!!#plak.Hahaha, itu hanya sebuah taman kecil rahasia yang berada dibelakang perpustakaan kampus. Lalu, jika itu hanya sebuah taman, kenapa harus ada tulisan "DILARANG MASUK"?. Itu hanyalah sebuah pajangan, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya ialah…

..siapa yang berani duduk di bangku taman favoritnya?!

Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang kini tengah berbaring dengan indah diatas bangku taman favoritnya. Garis bawahi, "FAVORITNYA". Favorit berarti KESAYANGAN dan Kesayangan berarti KESUKAANNYA. Dengan gugup – gugup takut, Hinata mencolek bahu sosok itu yang sepertinya seorang laki – laki.

"A – ano, bisakah kau m-menyingkir dari b-bangku ini? I-ini tempatku.." cicitnya pelan. Namun, sepertinya sosok itu mempunyai indera pendengaran yang sangat amat tajam hingga dia kini langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah Hinata, sedetik kemudian dia membangunkan badannya dan berkata,

"Tempatmu? Apa kau pikir kau yang membeli bangku ini?"

" T-tidak. Hanya saja, j-jika setiap kemari a-aku selalu duduk disini.." Pelan – pelan Hinata menaikkan suaranya yang kecilnya mungkin setara dengan suara semut. Loh, semut punya suara kah?#plak*abaikan*. " Dan karena sekarang bukan hanya kau yang suka berada disini, ini juga bangkuku, " mendengar kalimat itu, Hinata mulai merasa kesal.

' Siapa sih dia ini? Kok 'sok' banget' batinnya.

" Jika kau bertanya – tanya siapa diriku.." Ia berdiri dihadapan Hinata yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada bidangnya. " ..Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Naruto Na- " suara Naruto terpotong oleh suara bel yang menyatakan bahwa kelas sudah dimulai. Naruto pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, " Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Hinata pun menjawab "H-Hyuuga Hinata."

Lalu setelah itu, tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto terus berjalan dengan senyum sejuta dollarnya yang terus terpatri dibibir seksinya. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun menyusul langkah Naruto (tanpa Ia sadari tentunya) dan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Didalam kelas itu, Ino dan Kiba sudah menunggunya manis didepan sana. Uh Oh, Hinata merasa bahwa dia akan diserbu oleh ribuan paparazzi.

" Jadi, selama istirahat tadi, kau kemana saja Hinata – chan?" Tanya Ino begitu dia duduk disampingnya. Hinata pun hanya menghela nafas lelah, Ia tahu bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya jika Ia meninggalkan duo- eh trio sahabatnya itu. Ia akan diserbu oleh ribuan pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa seperti dia adalah seorang tahanan yang sedang diinterogasi untuk mengakui segala kejahatannya.

" Tidak, aku tidak kemana – mana. Aku hanya, yah pergi ke toilet sebentar." Jawabnya yang beruntungnya, Ino tidak lagi menanyainya. Sebenarnya Ino pun tahu, bahwa Hinata kini sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Senjuu Tsunade yang merupakan pemilik dari Universitas ini dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya. Sayangnya, Hinata saat itu tengah menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Hei, lihat pemuda itu! Dia tampan ya!"

" Iya, kau lihat itu? Dia memiliki kulit tan yang membuatnya nampak seksi!"

" Benar benar! Astaga, jika saja dia menjadi kekasihku…"

Bisik – bisik yang berisik membuat kelas menjadi gaduh untuk beberapa saat hingga Tsunade menggebrak meja untuk menenangkan seisi kelas. " Diam!!! Dasar berisik kalian semua !!" bentaknya. Seisi kelas langsung hening, Tsunade pun memulai pembicaraannya.

" Dihari ini, kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Dia adalah cucuku, jadi jangan ada yang berani melukainya sedikit pun! Jika ada , maka dia akan berurusan denganku !!. Cucuku ini baru saja pulang dari Amerika, sebenarnya dia bisa saja melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Sayangnya, dia memilih untuk ikut kedua orang tuanya yang kini juga berada di Jepang. Naruto, kini perkenalkan dirimu kepada seluruh teman – temanmu."

'Naruto?' batin Hinata seperti mengatakan bahwa Ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi.. dimana ya??

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto Namikaze. Saya baru pulang dari Amerika dan baru saja tiba di Jepang. Kuharap kita semua bisa menjadi teman, mohon bantuannya minna – san!!" Ujarnya dengan semangat.

' Suara ini..Ini kan yang ditaman tadi?!' inner Hinata langsung berteriak saat mengingatnya, Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto terkejut. Naruto yang dari kejauhan itu ternyata langsung melihat Hinata saat Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Hai, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang manis.

" K-kau!!" teriak Hinata dengan menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya tanda terkejut yang membuat semua orang menatapnya termasuk Tsunade.

"Hohoho, jadi kau kenal dengan Hinata – chan. Naruto? " goda Tsunade. Naruto pun mengangguk mantap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

" K-Kenapa kau b-bisa ada disini?!" Pekik Hinata yang nampaknya masih menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Naruto pun semakin melebarkan senyumannya, " Aku adalah cucu dari pemilik Universitas ini. Jdai, sudah seharusnya aku berada disini, kan?"

"T- tapi…" Hinata tergagap – gagap. Naruto pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Hinata yang kini berdiri dengan wajah merah padam. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto langsung merangkul pundak gadis itu yang semakin membuat Hinata dan mahasiswa lainnya terkaget – kaget. Terutama para mahasiswi yang beberapa detik yang lalu beralih menjadi fansgirls- nya Naruto.

" Aku perkenalkan, gadis ini.. adalah kekasihku." Ucapnya tenang tanpa menghiraukan hiruk pikuk yang lainnya karena terkejut. Hinata langsung melotot tak percaya seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

" A – apa?!" Hinata menjerit, belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya dengan bertemunya Naruto lagi, dan kini Naruto malah menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?! Kurang ajar kau Naruto, baru saja berkenalan dan kini sudah menjadikan anak orang sebagai kekasihnya.

" Yup! Mulai detik ini, aku, Namikaze Naruto menyatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasih dari gadis ini, Hyuuga Hinata." Celakanya, ucapan Naruto tadi membawa sebuah aura menyeramkan dari sekumpulan gadis yang berada dibagian depan kelas. Hinata tiba – tiba saja melamun, oh tidak! Dia mulai berpikiran negative, dia membayangkan hidup tenangnya di kampus berubah 180 derajat setelah ini. Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual.

BRUGH!!!

Beruntung Naruto punya reflek yang bangun, jika tidak, mungkin Hinata akan terbaring dilantai kelas yang dingin. Seisi kelas langsung heboh termasuk Tsunade dan kedua sahabat Hinata. Jadi.. apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Yup, dia pingsan!!

Naruto langsung menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh gadis yang baru saja menjabat sebagai kekasihnya panik. " Hinata!!" teriaknya. Begitu pula dengan Ino dan Kiba yang terus meneriakkan namanya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto langsung menggendong kekasih(paksaan)nya ala bridal style menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Menunggu untuk suatu hal adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Naruto. Sejak kecil, ia sangat benci jika disuruh untuk menunggu. Bukannya apa-apa, dia pernah mengalami hal buruk karena menunggu. Oh, jangan lupakan hal itu. Pernah suatu kali, dia disuruh menunggu jemputan dan itu agak lama. Saat menunggu, datanglah seorang ibu-ibu yang wajahnya seperti terlihat seperti masih remaja menggodanya. Beruntung saat itu, dia sudah dijemput saat ibu itu mau memegang tangannya. Sejak saat itu pula, dia membenci seluruh wanita kecuali Kushina.

Dan kini, Ia malah menunggu Hinata agar kembali sadar di ruang kesehatan?! Demi Dewa yang disembah Hidan, apa Naruto baru saja terkena sebuah pukulan? Lihatlah pose kerennya itu! Dengan pose menyandar tembok, dia terus menatap Hinata yang masih setia menyembunyikan mutiaranya yang Indah.

Lalu, seberapa lama Naruto akan menunggu?

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Hai!! Setelah sekian lama diriku hiatus dari dunia fanfiction. net, aku kembali lagi kesini!_**

 **Oh ya, ada yg pernah baca ffn Love At First Meet karya Daracan6823? Itu sebenarnya akunku, tapi story disana belum aku hapus karna lupa kata sandi dll.**

 **Dan rencanaku, aku mau publish ulang LAFM disini dan fanfic About Us ini. Oh ya, bagi yang punya akun wattpad, follow akun Daracan_Cahyadewi ya, itu akunku di wattpad dan baca juga ffku yg disana.**

 **Jika banyak kesalahan kata dalam fanfic, aku minta maaf ya..**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**About Us.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning!Typo(s), gaje, alur sinetron, dan warning - warning lainnya!**

 **Romance and Drama**

 **.About Us**

 **Bab II.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hampir seminggu lebih Naruto menunggu#plak. Eh- maksudku setelah hampir 1 jam Naruto menunggu, Hinata akhirnya sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Baru bangun tidur dan Hinata sudah diberi pemandangan indah dihadapan matanya. Yang Hinata maksud adalah ; Naruto sedang menyeringai seksi sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang seakan berbicara, 'Aku ingin menerkammu sekarang juga, Hime.'

Dengan susah payah, Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Beberapa menit mereka dilanda keheningan yang akhirnya dipatahkan oleh Naruto. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan, Sayang? "Tanyanya (sok) khawatir kepada Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata merasa perutnya sedikit mual saat mendengar kata 'Hime' yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap saja mengangguk. Naruto pun mengenggam tangannya, "Ayo! "Ucapnya. Hinata hanya menatap naruto bingung. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang dipikirkan bocah kuning ini?

"Ayo kita ke kantin! Aku tahu kalau perutmu butuh asupan makanan. Jika tidak, mungkin cacing - cacing diperutmu akan berdemo.. "Ucapnya cuek. Awalnya Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto sangat perhatian, tapi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Naruto, Ia rasa harus menarik kekagumannya.

'Sebenernya, dia ini niat enggak sih buat ngajak aku ke kantin?! 'Gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Naruto pun tiba-tiba mendelik, "Tentu saja aku benar-benar berniat mengajakmu ke kantin, Sayangku.. "Jelasnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi seolah - olah dia terluka atas pikiran Hinata tentangnya. Giliran Hinata yang kini melototkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan yang Naruto ucapkan.

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu? '

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku dan Author kan bisa membaca pikiran orang. *jempolnya menunjuk ke Author yang ternyata sedang makan dipojok ruangan. "BAKA NARUTO- CHAN!!!"Jerit Author sambil melempar kepala Naruto dengan kotak makan siangnya#plak#abaikan*. Hinata hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Hah? "

"Aishh, sudahlah. Ayo kita kekantin!! "Paksa Naruto yang sudah membawa Hinata kedalam gendongannya*hikss, beruntungnya kau Hinata.. π_π* Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata yang terbelalak(lagi). "A-apa yang kau lakukan? T-turunkan aku! B-baka! "Pekiknya sambil mencoba menjatuhkan dirinya yang berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"No, no. Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu sebelum kita sampai ke kantin, Hinata. "Ucap Naruto yang masih setia menggendong Hinata dan keluar dari ruangan kesehatan dan berjalan menuju ke kantin. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya. Malu untuk lebih tepatnya, masa Hinata digendong sama cowok yang baru ia kenali beberapa jam yang lalu?

Naruto sih seneng-seneng aja waktu Hinata menundukkan wajahnya merapat kedada Naruto, tapi kan disini korbannya adalah Hinata!! Oh, andai saja di universitas ini ada Neji, mungkin Naruto sudah tidak berkepala lagi sekarang.

Sayang seribu sayang, itu hanya jika Neji benar-benar ada. Itu kan cuma harapan Hinata saja, harapan memanglah hanya sebuah harapan.. _ *Author ikutan sedih*. Tak terasa, kini mereka sudah sampai di pintu masuk menuju kantin. Banyak sekali mata yang menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Hinata. Dengan berat hati, Naruto pun menurunkan tubuh kekasih(paksaan) nya itu ke lantai.

Hinata pun bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia baru saja akan kabur ketika Naruto sudah mengenggam tangannya lagi. "Eits, kau tidak bisa kabur dariku, Hime-chan.. "Hinata pun memberengut sebal dan berbalik lalu memarahi Naruto.

"Kau!! Kau sangat menyebalkan kau tahu?! Aku pikir saat ditaman tadi kau adalah orang yang baik?! Nyatanya saat di kelas kau justru berkata kepada semua orang bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu!! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya, tapi kini aku tahu kalau kau adalah pemuda kaya yang suka sekali memaksa!! Aku benci padamu!! "Teriak Hinata pada kalimat terakhir. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah memarahi Naruto.

Kantin dilanda keheningan, seluruh manusia(?) yang ada dikantin membuka goa(?) mereka masing-masing. Terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata kepada Naruto. Naruto pun tak kalah terkejut, matanya masih membelalak dan tubuhnya diam ditempat.

Disisi lain, para pemuda lain dan kawan-kawan Naruto merasa bangga atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Mereka sangat bangga malah, menurut mereka; Sesekali Naruto itu memang pantas untuk dimarahi, karena dia adalah seorang playboy kelas hiu-eh-kakap. Naruto dulu suka sekali mempermainkan wanita, walau diingatkan sahabatnya berulang kali, Naruto tetap ngeyel(?). Mungkin, ini adalah saat dimana Naruto akan mendapatkan balasannya.

Disisi fansgirl-nya Naruto, mereka malah semakin benci dengan Hinata. Sok berani banget sih gadis itu, pikir mereka. Kalau tidak begitu ya begini, 'Dasar tidak tahu malu. Sudah beruntung dia dijadikan Naruto-kun sebagai pacarnya. Eh, dia malah memaki Naruto-kun seperti itu! Akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang jadi pacarnya Naruto-kun. Hihihi~~'

Hinata pun berbalik dan berjalan. Baru tiga langkah Ia berjalan, tangannya ditarik dengan keras hingga membuatnya tersentak dan tubuhnya menubruk dada bidang Naruto. Mata Naruto menatapnya tajam, datar dan dingin. Hinata pun juga menatapnya datar, dingin dan setajam silet-eh?

"Katakan sekali lagi, Hinata. "Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku. Membencimu. Namikaze Naruto. "Ucap Hinata tak kalah dingin dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Tatapan datar Naruto semakin menguat dan menjadi tatapan yang menusuk. "Aku akan membuatmu menarik kata-katamu, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. "Ucap Naruto dengan yakin.

"Silahkan, buat aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku juga akan membuatmu tidak mampu membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. "Ucap Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Baik, kita akan lihat siapa yang menang nanti. Aku yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku atau Kau yang akan mampu membuatku membencimu. "Tantang Naruto.

"Baik. Kita lihat saja nanti, "dan setelah itu Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hinata. Pandangannya pada Hinata juga terlepas dan dia mengedipkan matanya sambil mengiringi bola matanya kesamping diiringi dengan hembusan nafas yang keras pertanda bahwa dia tengah kesal saat ini.

Hinata pun pergi keluar dari kantin. Setelah Hinata keluar dari kantin, semuanya langsung berteriak histeris dan ada yang tertawa.

"Dasar!! Hyuuga jelek, berani-beraninya dia memarahi Naruto -kun.Tidak tahu malu!! "

"Iya benar!! Lebih baik jika kita nanti memberi dia pelajaran saat pulang dari kampus!!"

"Seharusnya dia berterimakasih kepada Naruto-kun karena menjadikannya sebagai pacarnya!! Bukan memarahinya seperti itu!! "

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!!! "Bentak Naruto kepada kerumunan gadis yang bergosip agar memberi Hinata sebuah pelajaran. "Jika sampai kalian berani memberikan pelajaran kepada Hinata, aku pastikan kalian akan kubuat jadi miskin!! Sialan!! Kalau Hinata tergores sedikitpun, maka aku akan mendatangi kalian dan terpaksa melakukan kekerasan! Aku tidak peduli bahwa kalian adalah laki-laki ataupun perempuan!! Kuso!!! "Bentak Naruto panjang lebar. Yang kemudian ikut keluar dari kantin meninggalkan para gadis yang sangat terkejut.

*About Us*

Naruto pun datang ke tempat para kawan-kawannya berkumpul. Baru membuka pintu, dan dia sudah diberikan sebuah ledakan tawa yang sangat keras. Entah itu dari Sai, ataupun yang lainnya. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu sangatlah lucu hingga sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke terbahak-bahak.

"Cih, terus saja kalian akan mentertawakanku. Ayo! Ayo! Tertawa yang keras! "Suruh Naruto setengah menyindir. Mendengar hal itu semakin membuat mereka tertawa lagi.

"Bwahaha!! Kalian dengar kan waktu dikantin tadi?! Baka Naru-chan ini diteriaki seorang perempuan!! Parahnya lagi dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata!! Bwahahaha!! Aduh, aku sampai tertawa sambil menangis karenanya! "Ucap Kiba yang semakin membuat tawa mereka meledak sampai-sampai Sasuke terpingkal-pingkal karenanya.

"Kau!! Kau sangat menyebalkan kau tahu?! Aku pikir saat ditaman tadi kau adalah orang yang baik?! Nyatanya saat di kelas kau justru berkata kepada semua orang bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu!! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya, tapi kini aku tahu kalau kau adalah pemuda kaya yang suka sekali memaksa!! Aku benci padamu!! ~~" Kiba mencoba menirukan suara Hinata saat memarahi Naruto tadi dengan suara yang ia lembut-lembutkan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

"A-apa kau sedang mencoba u-untuk membuat kami s-sakit perut Kiba?! Hahaha, Baka Dobe!! S-sungguh aku sampai menangis.. "Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa yang menyebabkan ucapannya tersendat-sendat.

'Memang, Naru-chan adalah orang yang bodoh. Muahaha~~'inner Author sambil tertawa sadis(?).'Kau benar, Author-chan. Dobe itu sangat, sangat, sangat bodoh' sahut Sasuke yang ikutan tertawa dan tos bersama dengan Author. 'Wkwkwk, mungkin di lain kali, aku akan menyuruh Hinata menjalankan dialogku dimana Naru-chan akan digundul rambutnya. Muahaha~~'Author kembali tertawa nista.

'Hahaha, kau benar. Mungkin nanti dia akan mengikuti jejak para biksu yang ada di kuil, 'dan Author tertawa bersama dengan Sasuke. 'Aku akan keluar dari fanfic ini, jika Kau selalu mengejekku Author.. 'Ancam Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Author pun gelagapan, 'Y-yah, jangan seperti iti dong Naru-chan...Kalau kau pergi, bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini?? ''Aku tidak peduli, Baka Author. Jadi, silahkan saja mengejekku terus dan aku akan keluar dari project fanfic mu ini. Muahaha~~'Kini, giliran Naruto yang tertawa nista.

Oke, oke, abaikan percakapan inner gaje diatas ya para pembaca budiman(?). Kita kembali lagi ke ceritanya, atau mau kembali ke laptop?_. Ya sudah, alangkah kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya yang sempat tertunda.

Beruntung setelah percakapan gaje diatas, Sasukedan seluruh kawannya sudah kembali menjadi normal(?) dan sudah tidak tertawa lagi seperti orang gila. Sai sebagai sahabat Naruto menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Jadi.. Tunggu apa lagi? Taklukan dia dan buat dia jatuh cinta kepadamu!! Pokoknya kau harus bisa menaklukkan hati Hyuuga-chan itu!! Aku mendukungmu!! "Sai mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan semangat membara yang tak pernah Ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Naruto langsung mendelik saat mendengar panggilan Sai untuk Hinata-nya. -Enggak salah tuh, ngaku-ngaku kalau Hinata punyanya situ.. Sadar enggak sih? -Sai pun hanya menanggapi delikan Naruto dengan senyum palsunya.

"Jangan tampilkan senyum palsumu, Mayat Hidup! "Bentak Naruto saat melihat senyum yang Sai tunjukkan kepadanya. "Ini bukan senyum palsu, ini senyum sejuta dollar.. "Ucap Sai sambil bernarsis-ria. Naruto pun hanya berdecih saat mendengar ucapan narsis dari Sai.

"Kalian semua pergilah! Aku ingin sendirian disini,"usir Naruto kepada seluruh penghuni(?) ruangan itu. Sasuke pun berdiri, "Ck. Kenapa jadi kami yang harus menyingkir?"gerutunya sambil keluar dari ruangan itu yang kemudian disusul oleh kawan-kawan lainnya meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sendirian diruangan itu.

Naruto menatap pemandangan diluar jendela sambil memikirkan kejadian di kantin tadi. 'Tunggu saja, aku akan membuatmu Jatuh Cinta kepadaku, Hime.. 'Batinnya. Lalu dia pun mengambil selembar foto usang yang berisikan kedua anak kecil berambut pirang dan berambut indigo berwajah cemberut dan bersidekap dada dan saling memandang sinis.

*About Us*

Hinata terus menggerutu sejak kejadian di kantin tadi. Dia sangat, sangat dan sangat kesal kepada pemuda tampan berambut duren itu. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang kurang dari Namikaze Naruto itu yang sampai membuat Hinata jengkel setengah mati kepadanya?

Tampan? Oh, dia amat sangat tampan.

Kaya? Jangan ditanya lagi tentang kekayaannya.

Cerdas? Jangan meragukan kecerdasan Naruto.

Keluarga terpandang? Iya, dia berasal dari keluarga Namikaze.

Atletis? Tubuhnya sangat proporsional dan tinggi.

Jadi? Apa yang membuat Hinata jengkel kepadanya? Ah, benar sekali! Sikapnya itu yang membuat Hinata jengkel kepadanya!Sikap (sok) perhatiannya, sikap manjanya, sikap pemaksanya, sikap semena-menanya. Hmm, sepertinya Hinata mempunyai teman masa kecil yang sifatnya sebelas-dua belas dengan Naruto.

Hinata ingat, dia juga punya rambut seperti Naruto. Rambutnya pirang dan segala tingkah lakunya menyebalkan. Ingat sekali malah. Dulu, dia dan Hinata bertemu saat pertemuan keluarga besar. Mereka masih sangat kecil waktu itu, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu mengerti tentang pertemuan itu.

Setahunya, saat itu dia sedang duduk disebuah bangku kediaman Hyuuga sambil bermain mobil-mobilan. Hinata menghampirinya, dan mengajaknya bermain. Tapi anak itu malah menggertaknya karena menganggu permainannya. Digertak seperti itu membuat Hinata jadi ikutan kesal. Jadilah, mereka bermusuhan. Setiap hari, mereka selalu berjumpa dengan aura permusuhan yang kental(tapi lucu).

Pertengkaran itu selalu terjadi setiap mereka bertemu, bagaimana bisa tidak bertemu kalau mereka adalah tetangga? Hingga suatu hari, keluarga anak itu memutuskan untuk pindah(entah kemana) dan membawa anak itu bersama mereka. Lalu, hari-hari yang semula ramai menjadi sepi. Hinata jadi merindukan segala pertengkarannya dengan anak itu.

Mengingat hal itu, Hinata jadi tersenyum sendiri. 'Kira-kira, sekarang dia ada dimana ya? Apa dia masih mengingatku? Ah, dia pasti sekarang sangat tinggi dan tampan.. ' Pikirnya. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dengan senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Sesampainya di kelas, Ino langsung berteriak kencang saat melihatnya.

"Kyaaa!!! "

"Ino, apa yang-"

"Pergilah kau setan, hantu, iblis, demit atau apapun itu dari tubuh sahabatku!!Tenang Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!! Pergilah kau!! Pergi!! "Ino tiba-tiba meracau tidak jelas seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata dan membacakan doa pengusir setan.

"Ino!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"ucap Hinata menghentikan tingkah aneh Ino. Ino pun melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Hinata. "Aku pikir kau kerasukan setan.. "Ucapnya enteng.

"Kerasukan setan apanya? Yang kerasukan itu kamu!"gerutunya sebal. Ino pun hanya tertawa garing, "Habisnya kamu datang-datang sudah senyum-senyum sendiri. Senyummu aneh lagi, kan wajar kalau aku berfikir kamu kerasukan.. "Jelas Ino dengan hiperbola.

"Ishh, ya sudahlah. Aku mau duduk disini saja.. "Ucap Hinata mengabaikan permasalahan gaje tadi dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang disampingnya ada tas Ino. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hinata-chan,"panggil Ino.

"Hm? "Jawab Hinata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Apa benar kalau kau tadi bertengkar dengan Namikaze Naruto di kantin? "Ctak. Tiba-tiba saja muncul perempatan Ciamis-eh-maksud Author adalah muncul perempatan siku-siku yang tak kasat mata didahi Hinata yang tertutup oleh poni. Dalam sekejap, Hinata langsung membuka matanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan ketus.

"Jangan menyebut nama pemuda itu!! Aku kesal mendengar namanya, dimana-mana namanya disebut! Sampai telinga ku ini rasanya gatal jika mendengarnya. Dan tentang pertanyaanmu itu, iya aku bertengkar dengannya tadi di kantin. Habis dia menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan dan dia itu suka memaksa. Kalau saja bukan karena permintaan Ayah untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku disini, sudah kupastikan aku akan keluar dari Universitas ini! Kami-sama, tolonglah aku, hindarkan aku dari makhluk berambut kuning seperti duren itu.. "Ucap Hinata panjang lebar disertai mulutnya yang komat-kamit membaca doa keselamatan hidup.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Hinata-chan. Kau tahu, tadi pagi saat kau pingsan, dia yang membawamu-ah tidak-maksudku menggendongmu menuju ke ruang kesehatan. "Nasihat Ino yang (sok) bijak.

"APA?!! DIA MENGGENDONGKU KE RUANG KESEHATAN? ASTAGA, INO-CHAN! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI? KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA? "Hinata menjerit-jerit dengan suara yang keras hingga membuat Capslock Author jebol-abaikan tentang Capslock Author-

"Eh? Kau b-berteriak k-kepadaku? "Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Ia siap meluncurkan air matanya. Seketika Hinata gelagapan, "A-aduh, bukan maksudku meneriakimu seperti itu. Hanya saja... (Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya) Ah, sudah deh. jangan nangis dong, ayo nanti pulang dari kampus kamu aku traktir dicafe deket perusahaan Ayah. Ya? Mau kan? "Bujuk Hinata dengan makanan. Mata Ino pun langsung berbinar. Dia memang tidak mampu untuk menolak ajakan makan seperti ini, dia tidak peduli sebenarnya atau tidak pernah peduli jika berat badannya bertambah. Mottonya kan dia ambil dari Jawa yang tulisannya seperti ini, "Lemu artine kopen. " yang berarti jika gemuk itu menunjukkan kalau dia dirawat dengan baik. Jadilah dia suka makan sepuasnya, tapi walaupun begitu tubuhnya tetap saja langsing dan seksi.

"B-benar kan? Kau harus berjanji, traktir aku sepuasnya loh.. "Ucap Ino. Yang dijawab Hinata dengan sebuah senyum yang (nampaknya) tulus. Bukan berati apa, hanya saja Hinata merasa..

...isi dompetnya hari ini akan kosong.

 **To Be Continued..** **Halo, Loha and Hai buat semuanya!! Aku kembali dengan mengupdate fanfic lain di wattpad. Jadi akhirnya aku bisa update ini ficc..** **Author : Akhir kata, Author ucapkan terima Kasih bagi yang sudah baca ff ini, Kasih vote dan comment. Sekian, terimakasih!!! *berbicara dengan**


	3. Chapter 3

**About Us.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning!Typo(s), gaje, alur sinetron, dan warning – warning lainnya!**

 **Romance and Drama**

 **.About Us**

 **By Daracan_Hyuuga'**

 **Bab III**

Setelah kemarin sore Hinata mengajak Ino makan kemarin, Hinata meratapi nasib dompetnya yang tiba-tiba kempes. Pulang dari restoran pun, Hinata jalan kaki. Dia tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk menyewa taksi atau angkot yang mungkin ada. Bis pun tak ada yang lewat, jadilah Hinata berjalan kaki sendiri.

Ino??

Jangan sebut namanya, dia bahkan tidak mau tahu atau terkesan tidak mau tempe - menempe tentang bagaimana cara Hinata pulang. Terdengar sedikit kejam? Lha wong, Ino dijemput oleh sang bebeb tersayang.. Gimana bisa nolak? Lalu, Ino pun segera masuk ke mobil sang kekasih dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung dan berkedip bingung.

"Huh.. Aku menyesal telah mentraktir Ino-chan, seharusnya tadi kubiarkan saja dia menangis! Kalau aku tahu begini aku sama sekali tidak mau, tunggu saja pembalasanku besok di kampus, Ino-chan!!"ucap Hinata sambil tertawa jahat disela-sela kegiatannya berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya.

Sepasang kakinya terus berjalan sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing di sebuah toko peralatan musik. Yang ia lihat adalah monster berambut kuning. Sedangkan yang kita lihat, pemuda tampan dan gagah berambut kuning.

Tanpa perlu Author jelaskan.. Kalian tentu sudah tahu siapa makhluk berambut kuning itu kan??

"Kenapa si pirang bodoh itu ada di sana? Sedang apa dia? " gumam Hinata. Dia pun menengok kanan kirinya, mengecek apakah ada orang atau tidak. Lalu, Hinata berjalan mendekati kaca besar seperti jendela dan mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto.

Gawat!! Dia akan segera keluar!!

Hinata bingung dan panik. Dia pun berlari dan belok ke gang kecil yang berada di samping toko peralatan musik tadi. Dibalik tembok, netranya mengawasi apakah Naruto sudah pergi atau belum. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Untungnya, Hinata berhasil bersembunyi tepat waktu.

Dia pun mengintip lagi, tapi kok –eh? Kemana perginya si pirang bodoh tadi? 'Ah, lebih baik aku langsung pulang sajalah.. ' lalu Hinata pun keluar dari gang dan berjalan lagi. Namun...

"Booo!!!! "

"KYAAAAA!!!!! "

Suara gelak tawa terdengar, Hinata sendiri masih meringkuk karena terkejut. "Bwuahaha!! Lihatlah mukamu itu!! Ah lucu sekali!! " dia tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya. Dia tidak sadar jika..

 **BUAGH..**

"Ittai!!! " Naruto mengusap - usap kepalanya. Matanya menatap pelaku kejahatan tersebut, "Apa liat-liat?! " sungut Hinata. Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Kau.. Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini pa–"

"Ah.. Kau mau merasakannya lagi ya? Baiklah, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati. " lalu sebuah buku tebal kembali menghantam kepalanya. Membuat Naruto sekali lagi mengaduh. "Sialan kau, Hinata.., " yang dipanggil hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melewatinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?! " desis Hinata tajam sambil menatap mahluk kuning yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Naruto langsung berpura-pura bersiul sambil menatap langit senja. Lalu, seakan dia terkejut, dia berkata, "Hei, siapa yang mengikutimu? Katakan padaku, akan kuhajar dia! Katakan Hinata, dimana dia? "

Halah Naruto, kamu pikir Hinata itu baka seperti kamu kah? –,–#

"Itu, dia disana.. " tunjuk Hinata yang mengarah ke Naruto. "He? Mana dia?? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya, dimana sih? " dan Naruto masih berlagak tidak tempe siapa yang Hinata maksud.

"Matamu... Apakah harus aku colok dulu supaya tahu siapa yang kau maksud? " dengan gerakan dua jari yang membentuk 'V' yang berada didepan matanya sendiri. Seakan memberi peringatan, 'Matamu, aku harus mencoloknya, dasar rubah! '

"Hehehe.. Ampun Hinata-chan..," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Hinata pun mendengus sebal, "Lagipula.. Bukankah tadi yang mengikuti duluan adalah kamu? " – oke, cuma fanfic ini yang bahasanya campur aduk –,–#

Hinata langsung gelagapan, panik dan cemas. "A-apa?! S-siapa yang mengikutimu?!" Naruto langsung senyum - senyum sendiri seperti orang edan. "Hoho.. Kau tidak mau mengaku ya??" wajah Hinata langsung memerah semerah tomat.

"Tidak. Lagipula kan, aku memang tidak mengikutimu! " ketus Hinata. Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata dan merangkul bahunya Hinata. "Jangan malu-malu Hinata-chan.. Aku tahu kok kalau kamu juga suka sama aku~ " dan Hinata merasa perutnya mual.

"E-eungh.. A-aku butuh plastik.. " rintihnya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau kenapa Hinata? Apakah kau sakit? " ucapnya panik. Hinata pun menoleh, "Iya. Ucapanmu tadi membuatku mual.. " ucap Hinata. Naruto sweatdrop.

Author rasa, Naruto jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang salah.

 **About Us**

 _"Hinata-chan~~ Gomen ne, aku tadi langsung pulang tanpa mengajakmu dulu, hontou ni gomenasai~"_ Ck. Bisakah kali ini Hinata mengumpat? Kenapa sekarang ini, Ino menjadi sangat menyebalkan??

"Hm. " hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Membuat si penelpon diseberang sana berdecak kesal _. "Ayolah!! Jangan marah kepadaku, kumohon.._ "Rintihnya.

"Hm, "itu lagi.

 _"Ya sudahlah! Terserah! Pokoknya aku sudah minta maaf! "_ dan tiba-tiba telepon diputuskan oleh Ino. Hinata sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkannya, toh Ino yang salah. Bukan dia, jadi.. Seharusnya yang marah disini adalah Hinata kan?

Lupakan. Mengenal dan bersahabat dengan orang seperti Ino itu susah, apalagi jika sudah lebih dari 10 tahun. Tentu ia tahu bagaimana watak, kepribadian dan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan, ia saja hafal siapa mantan-mantan pacar Ino yang kelewat banyak itu.

Kembali ke cerita.

Hinata pun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan."Hah.. Dicuaca gerah seperti ini aku lebih baik mencari minuman dingin.., "gumamnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jaket.

Setelah keluar dari gedung apartemen, kakinya menapaki jalanan Kota Tokyo. Berharap menemukan penjual es di malam hari seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian, dia menemukan penjual jus segar dimalam hari. Lumayan lah, buat ngilangin rasa haus.

Dia pun duduk dikursi taman yang ada disana. Disebelah barat, terdapat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang bercanda tawa. Yang membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya adalah, kenapa mereka masih saja berpacaran di malam hari seperti ini?

Tapi, itu kan bukan masalahnya. Kenapa dia harus pusing? Ah lupakan, sepertinya Hinata sedang dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan#ditabok.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa diumur 22 ini dia masih belum mendapatkan pacar? Apalagi dia ini sudah termasuk mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Yang artinya, dia akan segera lulus dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya menuju ke tingkat selanjutnya, S2.

Hinata sendiri mendengus sebal jika mengingat dirinya yang tidak mempunyai pacar. Namanya nasib nak, jomblo mah ngenes...

Sebenarnya yang terjadi tidaklah seperti yang Hinata pikirkan. Hinata tidak tahu seberapa banyak lelaki yang menginginkan dirinya yang kecantikannya seperti atau bahkan melebihi Dewi Yunani Kuno itu. Hinata juga tidak tahu bagaimana para lelaki yang dia lewati selalu menatapnya penuh damba. Intinya, Hinata hanya tidak tahu atau cenderung TIDAK PEKA.

Makanya jadi perempuan tuh peka dikit dong, Hina-chan... *

"Yo Hinata! " seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Membuat si empu nama menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Kiba sedang berdiri disana dengan menampilkan senyumnya.

"Ah, Kiba-kun. Apa kabar? "Tanyanya. Kiba pun duduk disamping Hinata. "Kabarku baik, kabarmu sendiri? " tanya Kiba. Hinata pun juga menjawab bahwa kabarnya baik - baik saja.

"Omong-omong.. Kenapa kau duduk sendirian ditaman dan..., di malam hari seperti ini? " tanya Kiba penasaran. Hinata pun tersenyum dan menatap langit malam yang saat itu dihiasi oleh banyak bintang.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok.. Aku hanya ingin mencari minum dan menghirup udara segar.., " Kiba memicingkan matanya. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata itu berbohong.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tahu jika kau sedang berbohong.. Hi-na-ta~" Kiba menekan suaranya pada nama Hinata. Hinata pun tertawa, "Hahaha.. Kau begitu pintar, Kiba-kun.." dan Kiba jadi ikut tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku hanya, sedang merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu aku sayang, seseorang yang dulu sangat aku cintai. Entah kenapa.., aku tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya.. "

"Kiba-kun tahu? Selama berbulan-bulan aku mencoba melupakannya, mencoba menghilangkan semua kenanganku bersamanya. Sudah hampir setahun, sejak hubungan kami berakhir. Aku pikir, dalam waktu setahun ini aku bisa melupakannya. Tapi nyatanya...,"

Tes.

"A-aku belum bisa melupakannya.., "

Tes.

"A-aku masih mencintainya.. –hiks– A-aku tidak bisa melupakannya, –hiks– Kiba-kun, bagaimana i-ini?? "

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Kiba merengkuh tubuh sahabat kecilnya. Membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya yang hangat, membiarkan kemejanya dibasahi oleh air mata Hinata. Dia tidak peduli akan apapun, kecuali Hinata. Dia hanya ingin sahabat-nya ini bahagia dan tidak bersedih lagi.

Sudah cukup, sudah cukup luka yang dia goreskan ke hati lembut Hinata. Gadis baik seperti Hinata, kurang apa? Tega - teganya dia melukai malaikat cantik seperti Hinata. "Menangislah.., jika itu dapat mengurangi bebanmu.. " dan setelah itu tangis Hinata makin menjadi-jadi.

Diiringi dengan teriakan dan tangisannya, Hinata berkata, "A-aku benci dia.. A-aku sangat membencinya karena dia m-membuatku tak bisa melupakannya.. A-aku benci dia!! "

Lalu, malam yang indah itu menjadi saksi bisu dimana seorang Hyuuga Hinata menangis.

About Us

Dipagi-pagi buta, Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya menerawang apartementnya, 'bagaimana aku bisa disini ya??' pikirnya. Lalu setelah matanya menemukan sahabat-nya tertidur disofa, dia tahu bahwa orang yang membawanya pulang ke rumah adalah Kiba.

Hinata mendekat ke arah Kiba, menatap wajah sahabat-nya yang nampak polos. Dengkurannya terdengar, halus, sangat halus. Hinata menatapnya lekat, sesekali dia melihat Kiba yang semakin menekuk kakinya, tanda bahwa dia kedinginan.

Dengan cepat, Hinata mengambil selimut yang Ia pakai dan menyelimuti tubuh Kiba. Seakan sadar, Kiba merespon dengan menarik selimut itu sampai ke dagunya. Hinata tersenyum lembut, dia jadi ingat masa saat dia bertemu dengan Kiba dulu.

Flashback On.

Hinata kecil dituntun oleh sang Ibu untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan. Hinata menurut dan mengikuti jejak sang Ibu. Ruangan itu sangat ramai, dipenuhi oleh banyak anak seumurannya yang sedang bermain.

Ada yang bermain kapal-kapalan, kejar-kejaran,menggambar, bermain boneka, bermain balok, dan sebagainya. Namun, terdapat satu hal yang menarik perhatian Hinata kecil.

Seekor anjing kecil putih berada ditengah-tengah karpet dan sedang tidur. Mata Hinata kecil langsung berbinar tatkala melihat anjing kecil itu.

"Nah Hinata-chan, ini adalah sekolah barumu."ucap Hikari sambil mengelus rambut Hinata kecil. "Semoga kau bisa belajar dengan baik ya disini, ganbatte! "Ucap Hikari menyemangati Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan kembali menatap si anjing kecil.

"A-ano.. Okaa-san, boleh tidak j-jika Hinata b-belmain dengan anjing k-kecil i-itu? "Tanya Hinata takut-takut sambil menunjuk anjing kecil itu dengan telunjuknya. Hikari menoleh ke arah yang Hinata tunjuk. Dia tersenyum,

"Tentu. Hinata boleh bermain dengannya, "ucap Hikari. Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia pun berlari ke arah anjing kecil itu. Hikari yang menatapnya dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum lembut. Hikari pun duduk dikursi dimana para orang tua anak-anak berkumpul.

Hinata duduk disamping anjing kecil itu, dan mengelus-elus bulunya. Hinata terkikik geli, "Bulumu sangat lembut, sangat lembut.. " katanya. Hinata terkadang iseng meniup telinga anjing itu.

10 menit kemudian, Hinata masih asik mengelus-elus bulu anjing itu. Tak sadar, jika seorang anak lelaki seumurannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, kau! " panggilnya. Hinata langsung mendongak dan terkejut. Wajahnya memerah. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada anjingku? " tanyanya. Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak sanggup menjawab.

"A-ano.. A-aku hanya me-mengelus b-bulu anjingmu k-kok.. A-aku t-tidak belbuat apa-apa.. "Jawab Hinata takut-takut. Anak itu pun duduk disamping anjing itu. "Hah.. Jadi kau tertarik dengan anjingku ini? " tanyanya yang Hinata jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kemarilah, "ajaknya. Hinata pun menurut dan kembali duduk. Dia menatap anak itu bingung. "Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, namamu siapa? " oh, ternyata mereka belum berkenalan..

"N-namaku Hinata Hyuuga, " jawab Hinata. Anak yang bernama Kiba itu pun mengangguk - angguk. "Oh iya, perkenalkan juga, ini anjingku. Namanya akamaru! "Ucapnya dengan semangat saat mengucapkan kata "Akamaru".

"A-akamalu? " Hinata membeo. Kiba mengangguk dengan antusias. "Kau tahu, Akamaru ini anjing yang sangat cerdas. Dia juga teman bermainku, dia sangat suka dengan daging, dia bla.. bla.. bla..."(skip percakapan yg panjang ini _)

Lalu, siang itu dihabiskan dengan Kiba yang terus menceritakan tentang Akamaru, anjing favoritnya. Hinata hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kiba tentang ini itu -nya Akamaru.

Lambat laun, mereka menjadi bersahabat dan sering bermain bersama. Persahabatan mereka sangatlah akrab, sampai-sampai dimana ada Hinata, disitu pasti ada Kiba.

Persahabatan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka memasuki bangku sekolah dasar, Junior High School dan Senior High School. Mereka selalu berada disekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama pula.

Berangkat dan pulang sekolah pun bersama. Saat ada event sekolah,seperti pesta atau apapun itu, mereka juga selalu bersama. Bahkan, terkadang mereka selalu menceritakan siapa orang yang mereka sukai, atau saat mereka masing-masing punya pacar, terkadang mereka menceritakan keluh kesah mereka saat bersama dengan kekasih mereka.

Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa salah satu dari mereka berdua memendam perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Flashback off.

Hinata baru akan beranjak pergi dari sisi Kiba saat tangnnya tiba-tiba dipegang oleh Kiba.

"Hinata...aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mohon, aku mencintaimu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. " igaunya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, nafasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya menegang. 'Ba-bagaimana Kiba-kun bisa memiliki r-rasa padaku? Oh.. Kami-sama..' batinnya.

Bagaimana hubungan pertemanan mereka nantinya??

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yuhuu!!! I'm back!! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa mengupdate fanfic.. XD**

 **Hayo, dia pacarnya Hinata dimasa lalu siapa?? Coba deh kalian tebak, dan kalau benar, Author tidak akan memberikan hadiah.. Muehehe *ketawa jahat.**

 **And.. Menurut kalian, hubungan pertemanan Kiba dengan Hinata gimana ya jadinya? Kok jadi ada hubungan lope-lope sih antara Kiba dengan Hina? Ini kan ff Naruhina, bukan Kibahina.. –_–**

 **Eits.. Walau ada lope-lopenya, itu cuma dikit banget kok. Nantinya, hubungan lope-lope antara Kiba dan Hina ini justru akan membantu hubungan lope -lope antara Naru dan Hina loh.. Makanya jangan kecewa dulu ya.**

 **Baiklah, saya rasa curcolan ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum menjadi sangat panjang..** **Author mengucapkan Terimakasih atas vote dan coment yang diberikan, juga untuk semua orang yang telah membaca fanfic saya ini. Kalian semangatku..**...

 **2 Desember 2017**


End file.
